


无题

by foxhuhu



Category: Room No. 9 (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: # 大地 & 诚二# F线结局三年后# 清水# 本文写于2018年2月，现转帖于此# <半厘米>算是这一篇的后续吧





	1. “你的话，一定可以”

**二零一△年八月三日**

 

“……最高气温达到三十九度，预计今天夜间到明天依然没有降雨，高温将持续两到三天，请大家做好防暑——”

安昙诚二啪地按掉了收音机的开关，瞥一眼窗外纹丝不动的树木枝叶，啧一声：“真是挑了个好日子搬家啊。”

 

屋里是凉的。

空调送出的风拉扯着乳白窗帘的一角，又把诚二右手指缝间冒出的青烟揉成一丝丝的，再吹散到整个房间。他盘着双腿坐在椅子上，面对着大落地窗向外望着，吸一口烟，把余下的半截架在烟灰缸上，端起书桌上新打好的咖啡，啜一口，又啜一口，放下。

读了三分之二的书平摊着放在桌面上。那是本新出的SF小说，宣传得甚好。读开头的时候，他觉得确实不错；读到一半的时候，他觉得马马虎虎仅此而已；读到三分之二的此时，他把书放下，抽着烟，啜着咖啡，望着窗外无风的、被静静炙烤的这座城市，陷入了沉思。

 

（该怎么收场呢，这个故事？）

 

手机忽然在桌上震动起来，把杯里的咖啡晃出数圈波纹。

诚二接起电话。

“诗织？”他说，“……现在在家。明天？明天有点儿事……后天也……抱歉。……抱歉……嗯，下周再看吧。嗯。好。再见。”

他挂断了电话，把手机放回桌上，又啜了两口咖啡，吸完了整支烟，继续盘腿坐着。

屋里恢复了安静，只有空调出风口的咝咝声。

 

下午七时差一刻。墙上挂钟的秒针轻快地擦过表盘上的数字12。诚二微微感到有点儿空腹。但他没有动，只是伸手摸了手机，触亮屏幕。

收件箱没有显示新信息。

他打开通讯录，找到写着“小林大地”的那一条，轻轻点开，拇指尖轻轻向上滑动，漫不经心地浏览着历史信息。

 

……

[诚二，我找到工作了，八月去东京！]

……

[算是电脑的推销啊修理啊之类的。跑腿和说话的时间多，不怎么用动脑子，适合我。:-P]

……

[我去了先办入职和租房子什么的，等我差不多搞定了告诉你。我们一起喝个酒吧，三年没见啦。]

……

[别客气啦，我自己能搞定~！你等着跟我喝顿酒就好啦——啊，不过你以前不怎么能喝酒吧。现在比以前能喝点儿了吗？]

……

[我和房东定好啦，三号搬进去，我收拾收拾。你四号行吗？]

……

 

诚二微微抬起视线，瞥了眼桌面上的台历。

今天八月三日，周五。

市内最高气温三十九度。无风。

明天八月四日，周六。

天气预报依然无风，高温还将持续。

“真是不想动啊……”诚二又啧了一声。

 

手机忽然震了一下，屏幕上“滴——”地弹出新信息通知。

指尖触上。

[收——拾——完——啦——！]

他嘴角微微勾起，手指在屏幕上的跳动飞快娴熟。

[你那儿空调正常吧？]——发送。

“滴——” ：[正常正常~不然这个天我能被烤成干！]

[那就好。]——发送。

“滴——” ： [明天下午四点半吧，我在车站广场等你。]

[嗯。] ——发送。

“滴——” ：[好高兴啊~~终于又要见到我的诚二啦！]

[周一上班？] ——发送。

“滴——” ：[是啊。又紧张又兴奋又担心自己能不能干好，这几天都失眠啦~]

手指在屏幕上空停顿了片刻。些许的笑意从嘴角浮上脸颊。视线从屏幕移向日历，又从日历移向窗外，无言地盯了数秒钟。

天色已暗。最后一抹夕阳的红色染在对面高楼的屋顶。

 

（三年了啊。）

 

[你的话，——]

手指再度停了停。

[——一定可以。]

 

（明天……）

 

“您的信息已发送成功。”

安昙诚二把手机握在手心里，向椅背上仰了仰身子，轻吐一口气，阖上了眼。

 

 


	2. “谁叫某家的少爷有洁癖”

**二零一△年八月三日**

“放这里好啦。往里一点，再错一点。好啦，这样就正好啦~谢谢啦大叔，真是辛苦了，这么大热天的。喝水吗？喝点儿水吗？矿泉水还是可乐？矿泉水，好啊我这里有很多——啊，可惜都放热了，这个鬼天气。找不到凉的了，抱歉了啊大叔您凑活喝吧哈哈哈。——是啊是啊我也想不到这两天高温呐，看来搬家前还得先去算个卦哈哈哈。真是辛苦您啦！您也住这附近？隔壁区啊，那改天找您一起喝酒？好啊好啊，嘿嘿大叔真是个热情的好人呐。我啊，卖卖电脑修修电脑什么的，大叔您要是有什么需要帮忙的随时叫我啊，我能帮得上的一定义不容辞啊！——好啊慢走啊~~回见~！”

听着脚步声噌噌下楼之后，小林大地关上房门，把空调功率开到最大，呼地一声在还没有铺好的床沿上坐下，随手也拎起一瓶温热的矿泉水，拧开瓶盖，咕噜噜往胃里灌。一瓶水下肚，屁股还没坐热，他便又起身，开始拆屋角堆着的若干箱子。

 

铺床。

把衣服分堆塞进衣柜里。

收拾厨房。

把卫生间打扫干净。

整理书桌。

把折叠餐桌摆出来。

打扫阳台。

把窗帘挂起来。

等冰箱静置了数小时后插上电源开始制冷。

然后一个大字往床上一躺，呼了口长气。

 

（地还没有扫呢。）

（装杂物的箱子还没有扔掉呢。）

（晚饭还没有吃呢。）

（浑身黏糊糊还没有洗澡呢。）

（但是好累啊真想就这么躺着睡到天亮。）

 

大地闭眼躺了一分钟，摸出手机看了看时间。

六点二十。

 

（还是先吃点东西吧。）

 

他从墙角塑料袋里翻出一块面包，撕开啃了起来。

 

（真想吃完就躺下睡啊……）

（什么都不想收拾了就这么睡吧……）

（但是……）

 

边嚼边看向依然乱糟糟的等待收拾的房间，瘪着嘴嘟囔一句：“谁叫某家的少爷有洁癖……”

 

（诚二那家伙，为什么非要来我这儿啊……）

（去远点儿的地方找个馆子吃饭不行吗？）

（便利店，便利店，便利店——明天去便利店里买点什么呢？）

 

啃完了面包，又咽下大半罐矿泉水。

 

（得把纸箱扔了。）

（地板也要打扫干净。）

（窗台还没擦。）

（不收拾好的话，只怕那家伙看哪儿不顺眼又要自己动手了吧——哪有让客人动手的道理。）

 

“啊……好麻烦。”冲着天花板吐了吐舌头。

 

（啊，好热。）

（而且这屋子，说实话，有点儿小。）

（是真的小。）

（但是自己只能租得起这么点儿大的房子。）

（收入有限嘛。）

 

浑身不情愿地爬起来，拎起了墙边的扫帚。

 

（不过能找到这份工作，也算是很运气啦。）

（自己没钱，脑子不聪明，更没家庭背景。）

（能租起这么个小屋子也算不错啦。）

（每个月的工资，除去寄回去给老妈的以外，剩下部分能省一点是一点。）

（得攒钱呐……）

（攒钱，找个妹子，结婚，生孩子——小林大地的人生规划！）

 

“啊……得攒多少年啊……”

 

小林大地手持扫帚站在小小的屋子中间。空调的出风口呼呼地用力吹。冰箱的制冷机嗡嗡作响。窗外的天色一点一点暗了下去。

“呼——终于搞完啦！”

他又一个大字在床上仰身倒下，掏出手机啪啦啪啦发了几条信息。

 

（啊，一屋子汗味。）

（可是现在还是热死了啊不想开窗。）

（等晚上凉快的时候通通风吧——）

（等晚上……）

 

手机在掌心嗡嗡震了几下。他滑开屏幕。

“你的话，一定可以。”

屏幕上的信息如是写着。

 

他把手机在掌心里捏紧，闭上眼睛咧起嘴角，然后猛地从床上蹦起来。

“啊~啊~，洗澡去！”

 

 


	3. 三年不见又帅了

**二零一△年八月四日**

 

大地走过人行道又转了个弯，正好走到车站广场的对面。隔着马路，就能看见诚二站在吸烟处，身体微倾靠着电线杆，右手捏一根香烟，青色的烟雾从口中缓缓吐出，是这静止的炎热夏日里少有的流动的东西。

红灯。

还有四十秒。

大地隔着马路站着，看对面的人。

 

卡其的休闲裤，蓝白的T恤，薄薄的无框眼镜。瘦高的个子，浅灰微卷的头发，无表情的脸上一双眼睛茫然望着空中某一点出神。

 

三年不见又帅了啊。

大地心里暗暗感叹。

侧脸的线条和以前一样好看，头发软软地贴在耳朵旁边的样子也和以前一样好看。沉默的时候有种疏离的冷漠感，但是如果微笑起来，一旦微笑起来……

“……绝对，还是一如既往地讨女孩子喜欢啊。”他低声嘟囔。

对面的人此时侧过头看见了他，朝他挥了挥手。

他咧起嘴，数着红灯剩余的秒数，到了零便三步并作两步跑去。

 

“诚——二——！”他大声喊道。

“好吵啊，你。”诚二蹙着眉。

“三年不见第一句话就是这个？”大地往对方肩上一拍，“太冷淡了。”

“靠太近了。好热。”诚二的脖子上挂着一层汗，微弱的汗味混合着烟草和淡淡的香水味钻进大地鼻子里来。

“是好热啊——你干嘛非要挑这里站着？找个阴凉的地方不好吗？”

诚二晃了晃手中将尽的烟头，没作声地掐掉。

“你还在抽烟啊？”大地问。

没戒吗？那时候不是说戒了吗？结果原来还是又抽起来啦？心里这么想着，却在嘴上没有问出来。

“偶尔吧。”诚二心不在焉地答。

什么偶尔啊。这么大暑天的偏偏要站在烈日当头的地方，非要被曝晒着也要抽烟的家伙，随口就说“偶尔”？分明是写在脸上的烟枪。和以前一模一样。高中时候下了课第一个窜出去蹲男厕所里抽烟的家伙。一起写作业时总要有一会儿没一会儿就溜出去抽烟的家伙。出门旅行下了飞机的时候迫不及待地找吸烟处的家伙。虽然那个时候轻描淡写地说了一句“以后不抽了”，但那之后，一个留在东京，一个却去了外地，虽然平时的联络不断，但至于还抽不抽烟的事情却一次也没有提及过，大地自然也不会知道。

 

“你租的，在附近？”诚二问。

“啊，很近，走两个街区。”大地指了指方向，“吃的东西我买了点，肉啊寿司啊，沙拉也大概买了点——不过你想要什么别的蔬菜的话，我们路过便利店你再去看看？不知道你是不是还是像以前一样尽吃素的。”

“嗯。”

“啤酒也买了，在冰箱里放着。这天，喝凉啤酒最爽啦~年轻的时候真是不知道啤酒的好啊~”大地走在人行道上，举起两手用力伸了个懒腰，“诚二呢，啤酒可以吗？还是要别的？乌龙茶我也买了。”

“可以。”诚二走在他旁边，微微侧着头，漫不经心的冷漠的样子，答话除了一个字就是两个字。

“那就去转一圈吧，没什么买的就直接去我那儿。”大地嘿嘿笑着说，心想还是和从前一模一样——他自己吧啦吧啦说个不停，诚二默默地听着，时不时嗯一声，有时候笑一笑。到现在还是没有变的模式。

 

但应该聊点儿什么好呢？始终负责对话百分之八十以上内容的大地心下有点儿踌躇。毕竟是三年不见。就算平时有再多的联络，信息或者电话的互相问候，究竟能有多少的交流呢？隔着屏幕和没有声音或表情的文字，究竟能看到对方心里多深，能否知道这么些年对方到底经历了什么，在想什么，生活的方式和喜欢的事物是否发生了变化，能一起谈一起笑的话题是否依然在那儿——这些疑惑都让他心里忐忑，因此再开口的时候甚至有点儿焦躁。

 

“诚二，现在有女朋友吧？”

“嗯。”

“哦哦，我就猜有嘛。什么样的姑娘？”忽然有种释然的安心感，大地嘿嘿笑着，心想一定是是教养很好的哪家的大小姐吧。

“叫诗织，有机会让你们认识。”诚二没多说，又沉默下来。

“啊，周末来见我不陪女朋友没事吧？”大地随口地问。

“嗯，没事。”

“你的性格还是老样子啊。不过在女孩子面前还是得多哄哄，要是也这么冷冰冰的就算你再怎么像个王子殿下也还是会被甩的。”大地打趣地说。

“嗯，那也没事。”

“你也二十四了呀，总得该更认真地考虑结婚的事情了呀。”

“小林大地君，”诚二停下来转向他，“你要是想充当我妈的角色，那我现在就回去了。”

“啊别——别别——”大地一把拽住他的手腕，“开玩笑啦~走走走快到了，我们边吃边聊。”

 

诚二的手腕是人体的温度，比周围热腾腾的空气稍低一些，比大地的手掌心也低一些。有点汗湿，微凉的感觉。

天很热。

没有一丝风。

整个城市的街道宛若蒸笼。

诚二嘴角挂起笑容点点头继续走的时候，大地就松开了手。离着不远不近恰好能说话的距离，并排地走。

 

 


	4. “结婚的对象找到了吗”

**二零一△年八月四日**

 

“果然很小。”诚二踏进门，上下左右张望了一通。

“我说过的嘛~”大地挠着后脑勺，“等我涨了工资再换吧。”

“你说，你的母亲回来找你了？”诚二在屋里没找到椅子，便在床沿上坐下。

“嗯，半年前吧，突然就出现了。”大地踢了鞋，关了门。

“找你做什么？”

“也没什么……说是换了个男人，说了些什么对不起我的话。”大地耸耸肩，“反正我也不跟他们一起住，每个月就寄点钱给她，倒也无所谓。”

“十几年扔下你不管，事到如今又回来要钱。”诚二皱眉。

“啊~算啦。当年揍我的是她那个男人，也不是她。毕竟是亲生的老妈，能养的就稍微养一点吧。”大地挤到冰箱前开门，丢一罐冰啤酒给诚二，自己也拿了一罐。

“那，现在的那个男人怎样？”

“我也不太清楚，只见过一回。没说两句话。”大地也在床沿上坐下，开了罐子喝一口，“反正不关我的事，我都来东京了，他们也不知道我工作在哪儿，住哪儿。只是要寄点儿钱嘛，其他的都不会干扰我。”

诚二嗯了一声，低头把还没开起来的酒罐子在手里捏了捏，瞥一眼坐在身边的人，犹豫了片刻，看似漫不经心地丢出一句：“那你自己呢？”

“我自己，什么？”对方疑惑地反问。

“结婚的对象找到了吗？”

大地差点把嘴里的啤酒喷出来。他一边呛着一边抹着脸一边高度不满地说着：“喂喂喂喂你是怎么回事？我问你一句你就威胁要走，现在反倒来问起我啦？”

“当年不知道谁天天喊着想结婚想结婚的。”诚二挑起眉。

“啊啊啊~黑历史求别提！”大地张牙舞爪地抗议，“小屁孩的时候不懂事随口乱说。”

“现在就不是？”诚二忍住笑。

“现在二十四了好吗？二十四！”义正言辞的，“工作也有了，能挣钱了，能养活自己也养老妈——但要是现在有哪个天使姑娘看上我要跟我结婚我也是不敢的啊~哪有钱够养家？更别说养孩子了啊！”

诚二噗地笑出声：“所以你不是不想，只是财务上没有安全感啊。”

“嘛——”大地盯着手里快空的啤酒罐，“我倒是想了很多啊，这些年。”

“嗯？”

“很多呀，各种各样的。”大地低着头，目不转睛地盯着那罐子，“你说像我这样的，从小也没有爹，有个妈大概也不算妈——我大概都不知道如果有个孩子的话要怎么养吧。这些不说，真的就是，像我现在这样光养活自己都挺费劲的，还没有能够做到彻底自主的家伙，要结婚养家实在是——所以说呀，还是先挣钱吧！”他深吸一口气，表决心似的说，“挣到了能养家的钱，再去考虑结婚的事情吧！”

“那……女朋友呢？也就没找？”

“没有。”

“这几年呢？都没有？”

“没……”

“不会吧。被几个甩了？”

“没有啊——没有找，当然也不会被甩啦。”

“……”

“……”

“你还真是在这些奇怪的地方特别有责任感啊。以前也是。”

“什么责任感不责任感的啊，现实的问题嘛……”

“……”

“……”

 

对话忽然陷入了死局。空气里有种微妙的不知所从。

对话本就不是诚二所擅长。而精通此道的大地这时也默然不作声了，便让他更生出一点儿焦躁。想要说点什么，又不知道什么合适说什么不合适说——换到三年以前的他并不会有这样的心境，然而现在，经过了一长段面对面交流的空白，他有点迫不及待想要打破这种沉默。

 

“不觉得寂寞？”

 

很奇怪的，自己也没有料到的词句从唇边滑出。

 

也许是幻觉，他感觉到大地的身子僵了那么半秒。然而随之而来的是一声浅浅的轻笑声。

 

“有什么寂寞的啊。这三年，我在工作工作又工作，特别努力地工作，特别努力地学习工作技能啊啊。嘿嘿。”大地侧过脸对他笑着，双眸闪亮地，“你不是跟我说，要找个好工作多挣点钱，总得学点有用的东西嘛——我都一直在忙着呢，也顾不上什么寂寞不寂寞的了。”

 

“……”

 

“不过诚二有女朋友真是太好了。快点结婚吧诚二~！你办婚礼的时候叫上我，我就不寂寞了。我说不定还就遇到个命中注定的姑娘呢~嘿嘿~”

 

“……啊。”

 

诚二手里的啤酒罐子到现在也没开，在手心里掂来掂去的，几乎都要捂热了。

啪地一声打开，浅浅喝一口。苦苦的味道。

于是起身。

“饿了。我们吃点东西吧。”

 

 


	5. 两码事

**二零一△年八月四日**

 

“在屋里抽就行，我不介意的。”收拾完餐具和空酒瓶，大地对着窗台嚷，“外面还是太热了。”

天色已经黑了。

诚二趴在阳台的围栏上，口中一点红色的火光忽明忽灭。

“没关系。正好看看夜景。”他头也不回。

“哪有什么夜景可看？前面就是一堆一堆又一堆的房子。” 大地小说说着，去把屋子和阳台之间的门打开。

屋里弥漫着一股酱油加上米饭再加上啤酒的气味，他要给屋子透透气。

 

“诚二，你有电话~”他瞅了眼躺在床垫上滋滋作响的手机，来电人姓名显示着“诗织”两字，又赶紧追了一句，“你女朋友啊~！”

阳台上的诚二侧过头：“递给我吧。”

大地捞起手机，迈了两大步，伸长手去。

 

诚二接电话的声音很低，冰冷的无机质的感觉。

“喂，诗织……嗯，是的……”

大地听见他吐出这么断断续续的词语。

“……嗯，我知道了。……抱歉……嗯，好。……好。……再见。”

 

（诶？诶诶诶？这就打完了？）

大地下意识地看了眼手表。

（两分钟还不到啊大哥！）

 

诚二进了屋，抬眼看他：“怎么？我脸上有什么？”

“啊……不是~那个，就是……”大地挤着眉头纠结着到底说啥好，憋了半天还是原句扔了出去，“两分钟还不到啊大哥！”

“嗯。”诚二无动于衷。

“跟女朋友打电话哪有这么冷淡的啊~”

“前，女友。”

“诶？”

“分了。”

“哈？啥时候？你下午才跟我说——”

“刚刚。”

 

（不对不对。冷静过头了啊！）

 

“为什么啊？”

诚二耸耸肩，没作答。

“喂喂，你的女朋友啊，跟你分手了啊——为什么你像个没事的人一样啊？”大地倒是急了。

“也不是什么事儿。”诚二再耸肩。

“喂喂喂，给她打回去啊~女孩子哄一哄可能就好啦~”

“还是算了。” 

“所以说究竟是为什么突然跟你说分手啊？”

“各种原因吧。”

“什么各种啊？”

“唔，说我约会的时候心不在焉，吃饭的时候心不在焉，sex的时候也心不在焉……说感觉不到我是不是真心喜欢她，大概这样。”

“……那给她打电话啊，解释一下啊，哄哄就好了啊。”

“……”

“道个歉呀，说你是真心喜欢呀。”

“我也不清楚。”

“什么？”

“是不是喜欢，什么的。”

“喂喂，你不是一向交女朋友都很认真的吗？不都是仔细考虑过才肯开始谈的吗？诚二你交的女朋友，都是很好的女孩子啊。”

 

（和我不一样啊。不像我，是见一面就可以去旅馆，开过房就开始交往的啊。）

 

“仔细考虑过是一回事，是不是喜欢是另一回事。”

“这算什么啊。”

 

（有种莫名的烦躁。）

 

“感觉……怎么说，共同话题基本没有？”

“跟女朋友要什么共同话题啊？”大地瞪圆了眼睛，“哄哄开心，陪陪逛街，滚滚床单就好了嘛。”

“你的这套想法——所以说你才会被甩啊。”

“现在被甩的人明明是你好吗？”

“啊是啊，但我都说了无所谓了——我们换个话题吧。”

 

（这个态度……真是莫名地叫人火大。）

 

“我是想不明白啊。像你条件这么好的，为什么女孩子会要放手。”

“因为我，薄情吧。”诚二的双眼在镜片后微微眯起，“大概。”

 

（薄情？开什么玩笑。）

 

“我也不明白，为什么你总是这样——分手了冷静得要命，好像完全和自己无关一样。”

“也大概，是因为我——薄情吧。”诚二的视线移向窗外。

 

情绪忽然黯淡下来。

连屋里的灯也好似暗下去了许多。

忽然不知该怎么接话了。

 

“……如果我今天没有叫你来——”

“那个和这个是两码事。”

“但如果你今天花时间陪女朋友——”

“都说了那个和这个是两码事！”

“诚二……”

“就算我今天没来这里，就算我今天陪她，也不会有什么改变的——没有你的什么责任！麻烦不要擅自主张地背锅！”

“诚……”

“抱歉。说过了。”

“没，没事……” 

 

车站广场上的钟塔敲响的钟点隐约地传来。

大地慌忙看一眼时钟。

“啊，十点了。直达的公交是……”他抬头询问地看对方。

“十多分吧，现在下去来得及。”

“嗯，嗯。我送你下去。”

“不用。我一个大男人有什么好送的。”诚二摇摇头，露出一个很浅的、好像在对刚才的事情道歉的笑意，“我走了。你早点休息吧，搬家很累的。”

“嗯。路上小心。”

 

门锁咔嚓一声合上。

诚二的脚步声渐渐变轻，终于听不见了。

大地咚地在床沿坐下，大吐一口气，胸口有种异常的沉甸甸的感觉。

 

（是哪里，从什么地方开始不对劲了？）

（——“那个和这个是两码事。”）

（就算是两码事，可为什么自己会暴躁起来？）

（为什么会争执起来啊？这是更无解的问题。）

（所以还是有什么地方改变了吗？一切都不会改变的愿望，就只能是个空想吗？）

（所以归根结底，还是自己的错……吧？）

 

大地两手抱住了头，弯下腰，在床边把自己蜷成一团。

 

 


	6. 之后就没有车了

**二零一△年八月四日**

 

夜色沉沉地覆盖着房屋和街道。几盏不甚明亮的路灯把黑的夜色割裂成若干不均等的形状。路边自动贩售机的灯光亮得晃眼。暑气尚未褪去，空气闷热而沉重，宛若无形的泥浆一样拖住人体的四肢，粘住鞋底，还从肩上重重往下压。

从大地住的那栋楼里出来，走到街面上，再走个几百米就到了最近的公交车站。有直接能到家的公交车，站牌上的末班车写着十点十七分。

 

路经这里的其它车次都已经停了。

只等那一班车。

等车的只他一个人。

 

大概是因为天太热，大家都更愿意藏进凉飕飕的空调房，谁也不愿意出门。

于是路上空荡荡的。

因为没有风，树叶也不作响。

 

诚二把身子斜倚在笔直的站牌杆子上，又掏一支烟，点上。

 

今天……第几支了？

他看了看已经瘪了的烟盒，捏扁了揉成一团，丢进一旁的垃圾箱。

 

手机上的时间显示着十点十三。还有四分钟。

他缓缓地吸着烟。

惨淡路灯映照下的青烟看起来像是某种施了魔法的道具，在他眼前把空间揉皱起来，一瞬间甚至有种能把时间拖到暂停的错觉。

不远处主干道上时不时有车辆开过，发动机的声音和车轮在地面上的摩擦声交替地传来。不远不近的，隔着数十米距离的，并不在眼前的声音。

 

烟，抽完了。

十点十五。还有两分钟。

他沉默地站着，视线在昏暗的车应来的方向探寻。

有夜鸟扑着翅从他头顶飞过，倏忽间见又不知钻到哪里去了。

 

十点十七。

除了一名司机一名售票员之外空无一人的末班车晃晃荡荡地开来，嘎地一声在他面前停下。

精准的时间。

车门哗地开了。

诚二抬起头。

 

“走吗？”司机大叔扭过头冲他喊。

他提了提脚跟，却没有向前迈步。

“没有别的车啦，小伙子。”司机接着喊，“我们这是末班车，之后就没有车了。要走的话就赶快上车吧。”

他右手握成一个拳，五指互相用力地捏了捏，停顿了片刻，向司机摇了摇头。

司机略不满地啧一声，说着“站在那里我以为你在等车”，哗地一声关上了车门，踩上了油门。

 

发动机的声音在路的远端终于消失的时候，诚二挪动了双足，转过身，沿着方才来的路又踏出了脚步。

 

 


	7. 亲友

**二零一△年八月四日**  
 

大地本来打算洗个澡的，可却在镜子面前停住了。

 

镜面里的自己，那是个什么样的表情？

苦笑吗？还是欲哭？

他搞不清。

 

他垂下头，伸出自己的左臂。再又伸出右手，食指尖触上左臂上那刀伤疤。从一端开始，划过长长十厘米的距离，结束在另一端。

不疼。

他又摊开自己的左手掌，掌上有一块暗色的结痂。右手食指按压上去。

也是不疼。

 

早就不疼了。

肉体的创伤，没需要多久的时间便愈合了。当时短暂的疼痛，在伤口长好之后便消散得毫无踪迹。留下的疤痕，不过是在身体的表面挂上两个容易引人好奇的印迹——这没有什么。一切都过去了。只是场噩梦。

 

所以都忘掉吧。

像诚二所说的，全都忘掉吧。

三年前八月末的整整十天，就当做不曾存在过的一段空白，从记忆里抹掉吧。

活着就好。

肢体和精神都健康地活着，就很好。

承受过的，以及施与过的所有伤害，就把它们揉成一团，废纸一样地冲进下水道，就好。

最好的亲友，在那之前或在在那之后，永远都会是最好的亲友；什么都和从前一样，什么都不会发生改变，那样就足够好！

 

他抬头再看向镜面里的自己。

自己在笑。

他看着笑着的自己，觉得下一秒便要哭出来了。

 

呵，自欺欺人啊。

他自嘲地苦笑着。

一面热切地期望着“什么都不要改变”，然而实际真正发生了改变的不恰恰是自己吗？

一面说着要忘了过去，然而每每看着自己手上的痕迹便把那段记忆宛然全新的回放出来的不也正是自己吗？

忘不掉。

并不能够忘掉。

或者甚至可能，他惴惴不安地揣测，自己身体里的某个自己其实并不想要忘掉。

噩梦过去了。可噩梦的影子还追着他，追到他的梦境里来，从镜子里头扑出来，从浴室热腾腾的蒸汽里幻化出实体来。他越是努力去忘，记忆却反而越发鲜明。

 

但这些，他是不能跟诚二说的。

明明嘴里说着是什么也不会变的、永远最好的亲友，然而实际上却已经不能像真正的亲友那样无所不谈了。

这些他忘不掉的旧日的影子，他是不能向诚二提起半个字的。

不止这些。

他得照旧笑着，装成若无其事的样子，而把自己的一部分隐藏起来。

那些曾经存在、现在依旧蛰伏在自己内心深处的卑劣的蠢动和阴暗的情绪，他必须彻底地咽下去，吞进肚里，直到埋进坟墓里去。

这一切，他是不能跟自己的亲友说的。

 

所以，只要诚二忘掉就好。

诚二承受过的所有屈辱伤害，他自己不要再记起就好。

诚二能活着，能笑着活下去，就好。

能和从前一样，时常露出王子殿下一般的温和又优雅的笑容，那就很好。

能找到命中注定的女孩，能好好地恋爱，结婚，建立家庭，那样就更加好。

如果能够这样，大地心中的负罪感大概可以减少一点点了，要带进坟墓的负担便也能减少一点点了，自己或许噩梦会做得少一点点了，发自内心的笑容也就会更加多一点点了。

——说到底，还是自私的啊。

 

大地对着镜中的自己摇头，苦涩的笑容爬满脸。

“真是差劲啊。”他喃喃自语，“实在差劲啊，我。”

 

他深呼吸一口，转身走回了房间，在床沿上坐下，解开了自己的裤腰带，把手伸向了下腹。

 

 


	8. “……笨蛋”

**二零一△年八月四日  
**

 

“怎，怎么回来了？！”敲了半天的门刚刚打开，劈头就这么一句。

“错过了，最后一班。”诚二面无表情地说着，摆了摆手，“不想让我进去？”

“啊啊不，进来。”对面一脸发懵的人侧了侧身。诚二从狭窄的通道挤进屋里。

刚进屋便不禁皱了皱鼻子，空气里有一丝异样的气味。斜眼一瞥神色慌张的某人，问：“敲了那么久才开门，你在干什么？”

对方不自然地移开视线：“啊……那个……，有点……呃没什么，你去坐着自己拿啤酒吧冰箱里还有我先去洗个澡！”说着钻进浴室砰地关了门，留下诚二一个人对着狭小的单间，嗡嗡作响的空调，和发白的吸顶灯。

诚二换了鞋，又到床边坐下，从口袋里掏出纸巾擦了一把额头上渗出的汗。眼角瞥见大地扔在床上的手机。手机没锁屏，屏幕还亮着，上面显示的是一张照片。他一眼认出来了，那是三年前他们最后道别的时候，大地拉着他死缠烂打非要拍下留念的一张照片。那时他们站在秋天的街道旁，身后是金黄的落叶的银杏，大地举起手机对他喊着“一——二——三——cheese！”

诚二微微一摇头，嘴角弯了弯，低声吐了两个字：“……笨蛋。”

 

关于“明明是个一米五的双人床为什么你非要睡地上”、“地上铺个凉席很方便这样我也不至于半夜把你踹下去”、“非要的话我睡地上就好了”、“不行哪有让客人睡地上的道理”……之类的接近五分钟的争执，诚二耸了耸肩做出一副你高兴就好的样子，转身跨进浴室说冲个澡顺便有没有可以借用的睡衣裤？等他洗好出来的时候发现大地已经仰面躺在地铺上了。

诚二没说什么，往床上一坐，背靠上床头的墙面，伸手关了灯。

“明天，不用上班。”他说，“不困的话，可以聊一夜。”

地上传来大地嘿嘿的笑声，说：“像以前高中时代，熄灯后的寝室夜聊。真怀念。”

“嗯。那时候胡扯一夜第二天上课的时候困得眼皮打架——你还在课堂上打了呼噜被叫到门外罚站呢。”

“哈哈哈，那个是经常。不过你那时真厉害，竟然还能醒着抄完笔记的——我也省心了，全部找你的复印一遍就好。”

“呵呵……”

“好久以前的事情啊……高中……但是想起来又好像是昨天一样。”

“嗯。”诚二后脑勺枕着水泥墙面，阖着双目，回想着那些早已飘得很远的片段，又说，“聊天的话，要不坐到床上来？再开两瓶啤酒吧。我居高临下地跟你说话，倒是感觉不自在。”

大地在地上翻了个身，咕哝了两句听不清的，倒是下了决心似的拍拍屁股爬起来，从冰箱里拿出两瓶凉啤酒，啪地打开，递一瓶给诚二，跟着在他身边坐下，架起腿来，一模一样的姿势把后脑勺靠上墙。

 

 

究竟是聊了多久，诚二模模糊糊地不记得了。

两人是又喝了几罐子啤酒，诚二也没有去数。

聊的话题天南地北东拉西扯，靠谱的不靠谱的，可笑的不可笑的，混着啤酒花的香气渐渐把倦意催来。诚二烟瘾来了，说上阳台抽支烟。撕开新买的一包，没忍住地连抽两支，再进屋的时候发现大地已经开始轻微地打着鼾了。

他便在一旁躺下，仰面对着除了顶灯以外空无一物的天花板，闭了眼，劝自己睡去。

 

大约也只是浅眠。

睡意像一波一波的轻柔海浪似的推动他的神经，像推着一艘小舟。他时而听见风声，时而被水波包裹，时而往梦境深处沉下去，时而又在意识表面浮起身。半梦半醒之间他隐约听见谁的呻吟声，困倦的眼皮努力撑开，捕捉到清晨落进屋内的阳光，还有眼前覆着薄薄一层汗珠的大地的前额。

显然是在做着噩梦。眉头皱着，眼角微微抽搐着，额上渗着汗，右手攥成拳，紧紧地拽着胡乱盖在身上的薄毯。

诚二支起半身，伸手拍拍对方的肩，轻轻喊他一声。

大地没醒，挪动了身子，右手把毯子攥得更紧，嘴唇微微开合，在说着模糊不清的梦话。

诚二稍稍低下头，把耳朵凑近去听。断续的词语，不算清晰，却也着实错不了。那噩梦里的呓语是在往复地说着：“……诚……诚二……对不……起……”

 

诚二的眉头蹙了蹙，一脸复杂地看着身旁的朋友，视线片刻后又落在了那只紧紧攥着薄毯拳头上。

那拳头用着力，但却仿似完全用不上力，无助地时而发出一颤。

诚二缓缓吸一口气，伸出自己的左手，口中低声地说着“没事的，没事的”，便用掌心覆上了那个拳头。

 

 


	9. Overwrite

**二零一△年八月五日  
**

 

“手上的伤，没什么后遗症吧？”

诚二的声音忽然传来，大地心跳霎时漏了一拍。抬起头来，只见诚二的视线望着他摊开的左手。他摇摇头，说“当然没有啊，好得很”，然后笑，感觉只有非常努力地去笑才能掩饰掉胸口突突的跳动。

这种心脏突突的跳动，让他又想起上午醒来时的感觉。一睁眼，近在咫尺的距离是诚二熟睡的脸，均匀平稳的呼吸吹在他的下颚上，而手竟然也是相互握着的。一瞬间他以为自己在做梦，然而下一秒诚二睁开了眼睛，睡眼惺忪地对他说一句“早安”，他才意识在这是在真实发生的三次元世界。于是耳根一下子热了，心脏也不听指挥地猛跳起来。他可以发誓，他活这么二十多岁面对再可爱的女孩子也没有心跳这么快过。

 

“我一直在担心，万一当时伤到了什么神经，留下后遗症就不好了。”诚二又说。

“没事啦没事啦，完全没有问题。都过去这么久了，早就好了。嘿嘿。”大地摆着手。

沉默了数秒。

“你是不是会做噩梦？”诚二忽然看着他。

“……诶？”

“关于那时候的噩梦。”诚二补充道。

“……呵，嗯，有的时候啦……”大地别开脸，不想去正面去迎诚二的视线，“不过只是有的时候啦……那么久了，都忘了……”

“……”

“诚二也是吧，对吧？当时说好的，都忘啦。”大地耸耸肩。

“……”诚二低低地吐了口气，“说忘记了都是骗人的。”

“……诚……”大地不禁又转头去看他，却发现对方反而垂下眼去了。

“很多的部分我差不多都忘了，记忆模糊了吧。不愿意去想的，慢慢地，也真就记不清了。”诚二缓缓地说。

（……那么？）

“但是有的部分一直忘不掉，不可能忘得掉……这么下去可能一辈子也忘不掉。”

（……哪些部分？我伤害你的部分吗？）

“大地，从小到大，你总是笑的。被老师训也好，被人欺负也好，替我出头跟人打架被揍得鼻青脸肿也好，你都是笑的。”

（嗯。）

“那个时候，我在你手臂上切开那个伤口，在你手掌里钉下钉子——那么痛的事情，你一滴眼泪也没掉，还是笑的。”

（那个时候我必须得笑啊，诚二。）

“可是这么一个大地，那时候却哭了……”

（那时候……？）

“这三年，我一直，一直记得你那天哭的样子。其它的什么都记不清了，唯独清清楚楚记得你哭的样子。”

（……）

“噩梦里醒来，也是停在你哭的样子。”

（诚二……你不知道……）

“我是真的，不希望看到你哭的样子。”

“诚二，”大地打断他，声音在喉咙里发颤，“你不用介意我……那时候我，我对你做了……那么过分的事情……我不知道……该怎么……”

（虽然心里确实想着要去帮你，不能放着你一个人痛苦，但是其实……）

“……那些本也不该是你承受的。”

“不是的！”大地再次打断，“你不知道的，那个时候我对你是真的——”

（真的想要，是真的想要，是真的并非外界施加的而是自己内心生出的欲望！）

“我——”大地咬紧了下唇，重重垂下头。

“……我知道的。”诚二的声音轻轻地点在耳畔的空气里。

（你，知道？）

“我一直觉得是大地你，真是太好了。”

（……）

 “如果可以的话，我想把记忆改写一遍。”

（……？）

 “Overwrite.”

（Over-write？）

“如果可以的话，我希望能看到你笑的样子。”

（……）

“用笑的样子去覆盖掉哭的记忆，以后也一直都能看到你笑的样子——那样，就好了。”

（……）

“大地，可以吗？”

大地缓缓地抬起头，望向对方的眼睛：“你认真？”

“嗯，认真。”

“……那……”

“嗯？”

“……那，什么时候……？”

“晚上吧。可以吗？”

“嗯，晚上吧。”

 

-FIN-

 


End file.
